Good Reason
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. Crack. Femslash. Sakura plans to spend her day off at home, but Ino won't hear of it. What could Sakura possibly be doing that's more fun than hanging out with friends?


Disclaimer: If Dustbunny owned _Naruto_, you wouldn't have interest in finding fanfiction for it

A/N: This has been stuck in my head ever since I found out Sakura's favorite food. Originally, this was going to be a fan comic, but I lost patience with trying to get the expressions the way I wanted. It also occurred to me that I have no scanner, and would be unable to share. So, after much (more than necessary) thought, I decided to prose the idea. Aren't you grateful?

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

"I can't believe she would just blow me off," Ino fumed, stomping purposely towards Sakura's house. Shooting an annoyed look over her shoulder to where Lee and Naruto were trailing uncertainly after her, she demanded, "Why aren't you angry too?"

"Sakura-chan said she had stuff to do today," answered Naruto. "We'll hang out another time."

"That's easy for you to say!" Ino shot back. "You're on the same team. You see her all the time. I almost never get a chance to hang out with her these days. I'm supposed to be her best friend (Naruto stopped just short of interject that _he_ was Sakura's best friend if anyone) and she doesn't make a move to spend her day off with me- doesn't even _tell_ me that she _has_ a day off!"

"Surely Sakura-san has good reason," Lee insisted, trying to calm Ino.

"Yeah, right!" Then, after a pause, "And what's with the two of you, anyway? How could you just let her spend her day alone inside?"

"Sakura-san, no doubt, has studying and training to do," Lee reasoned. "It seemed rude to-"

"Studying?" Ino demanded, stopping short to turn and glare at Lee. "She's supposed to be taking a day off! She should be relaxing or going out or _hanging out with me_!"

"Yeah, fuzzy-brows," Naruto cut in, unable to stop himself. "The world will end if everyone doesn't spend all their free time with Ino, y'know."

Ino's eye twitched but Naruto had no time to react to the warning. In the next second he was holding his head where a bump was already forming. Growling predatorily, Ino held her still-clenched fist up in warning. Satisfied when Naruto gulped, she turned and briskly continued on her way to Sakura's.

"Perhaps bothering Sakura-san would be unwise," suggested Lee. "She may have something important that requires her attention."

"Ha!" snapped Ino. "If she had anything important to do, would Tsunade-sama have given her a day off?"

"Well, I suppose not," Lee admitted, "but perhaps it is not considered important by Tsunade-sama's standards."

"Then Forehead-girl has no reason to waste her day inside alone," Ino pointed out.

"Maybe she was just trying to avoid you," Naruto grumbled, tenderly rubbing his sore head.

"What was that?" Ino asked dangerously.

"Nothing," Naruto all but squeaked. When it looked like Ino might turn on him again, he quickly pointed ahead. "Look! There's Sakura-chan's house!"

"Time to give her a piece of my mind!" Ino yelled, running to the front door.

Naruto was just scared enough not to ask if she really had any to spare.

"Naruto-kun," Lee whispered as the two of them approached the door, "is this wise? Should we not stop her from bothering Sakura-san?"

"_I'm_ not gonna stop her," Naruto answered immediately. "Besides, now _I_ wanna know why Sakura-chan is staying inside instead of hanging out with us."

Lee frowned and started to say more, but was cut off by Ino pounding on Sakura's front door.

"Forehead-girl! I know you're in there, dammit, get out here right now!" Ino bellowed. "You better have one hell of an excuse for not hanging out with me! Sakura! _Open this door_!"

At that, the door did indeed open to reveal Sakura in a silky red robe- and she most certainly did _not_ look happy. Naruto and Lee gulped at the wrathful annoyance on her face, but Ino stood tall, fueled by her anger.

"Ino, _what_ is your problem?" Sakura demanded with a glare. "You'd think you were trying to wake the dead."

"What's _my_ problem?" Ino snapped. "What's _yours_? You told me you were busy today, but then I hear you've got the whole day off!"

"I _am_ busy, Ino-pig! Having a day off doesn't mean otherwise."

Ino snorted before speaking in an accusing manner, "Yeah, right! You look like you have so much to do in your robe and you pillow head."

"I don't have pillow head," Sakura glared, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she subconsciously raised one hand to her hair. "And I _am_ busy right now."

"You heard her, Ino," Naruto spoke up from behind her. "Let's go."

Sakura glanced over Ino's shoulder in surprise, not having noticed Lee and Naruto before. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the two of them before she spoke icily.

"How could you two just _let_ her come bugging me on _my_ day off?"

"We tried to stop her, Sakura-san," Lee insisted hastily. "However, Ino-san was most insistent upon fetching you. Your time off is yours to with as you please, of course, Sakura-san, but I believe you may have hurt Ino-san's feelings by not making time for her."

"Even though I _told_ her that if you didn't have time to spend with me then of course you had no time for her," Naruto added with an almost sagely nod of his head, earning a growl from Ino.

Sakura sighed, dropping her face into to hand. Massaging her temples, she spoke to Ino in a more rational tone.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. Really, I am. But the thing is that I have plans for today already and they involve me being here- without you. We can get together the next time we both have spare time, okay?"

"Who knows when that'll be?" Ino put her hands on her hips, bad mood not lifting. "And what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay at home by yourself?"

"Ino," Sakura sighed in exasperation, her face tinting a slightly darker pink.

"Uh-uh, Sakura. Give me one good reason- just one- that you should spend your entire day off at home," Ino challenged firmly.

Before Sakura could supply any sort of response, the door was swung open unceremoniously from the inside. Sakura turned a deep shade of red as a very naked Mitarashi Anko brazenly draped herself over her shoulders. One eyebrow quirked to the group outside, Anko offered a sarcastically welcoming smile.

"You called?"

Ino's jaw dropped, her eyes widening impossibly. When she attempted to answer, all that she could force out her mouth was an unintelligible gurgle. Behind her, Naruto and Lee were having similar reactions, waterfalls of tears running down their faces. Acting as one body, all three slumped forward, looks of comical shock stuck on their faces.

"Guys?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Just forget them and come on," urged Anko, tugging at Sakura's arm to get her to come back in. "They're over-reacting is all."

Sparing one last glance at her friends, Sakura rolled her eyes, obviously agreeing, before turning to go back in.

"Hold it!" Ino sputtered suddenly.

Sakura paused and looked back bemusedly.

"Give me _two_ good reasons!"

Anko smirked and put one hand on a hip, thrusting her chest out. Ino slightly cringed at the realization of the crude joke she had set herself up for, but Sakura cut it off before it got started. Pulling a bottle that Ino hadn't seen before from Anko's hand, Sakura held it for Ino to see before answering dryly, a blush still staining her cheeks.

"We spent all morning looking for the syrup."

With that, the door closed forcefully and the sound of the lock being turned could be heard in the dead quiet. A few moments passed, and Ino turned slowly to face the boys behind her, her pretty face still contorted into horrified shock. Without warning, her expression turned to one of rage and she struck both Naruto and Lee upside their heads, shocking them back into reality.

Clutching their throbbing heads, they looked to Ino in annoyance and confusion. Any comment was stopped short by the look of humiliated anger that met them.

"_How could you let me come down here to bug her on her day off_?"

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.

Yeah, this is another ending that gave me trouble. In the idea for the comic it was supposed to end with Naruto, Ino and Lee fainting with funny expressions and Anko pulling Sakura inside with the declaration of having finally found the syrup. In story form, however, that didn't seem to come off right. So, I wound up ending it as such. Oh, and since I forgot to mention it before, Sakura is eighteen in this story, thus legal.

Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated


End file.
